Waiting
Waiting is the sixth episode of the second season of ZombieApocalypse and the twelfth episode of the series. Episode Credits * Abraelon as Penn * Annie Juran as Talla * Mattey Juran as Finn * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * Kyrosnag as Jax * October Amat as Roswell * Energeon as Texas * Sammyrossia as Virginia Plot Penn's Group Marilyn appeared in a dream set at Christmas time, she was preparing for a night with her former boyfriend, Nate Amaro. When he arrived, he gave her a necklace and the couple shared a drink. Nate disappeared, causing Marilyn to panic, he reappeared moments later as a zombie and caused Marilyn to awaken from her nightmare. Roswell heard her and asked her if she was alright before she rushed out. Roswell returned to the others, Penn asked him what happened to Marilyn and if she was alright, although Roswell was unsure of either answer. As they discussed a plan of action, Finn asked what had originally happened between their group and Diana, Marilyn, Roswell, and Penn explained the situation to him, Finn asked if they should shoot first if they saw Diana again, to which Penn said yes. Feeling uncomfortable, Virginia stated she did not want to kill anyone still living and Penn told her she "did not have that luxury anymore" because Diana's group would not hesitate to kill her. Upset, Virginia began to cry and ran off, Roswell told Penn to leave her alone and followed her. He attempted to console Virginia, promising to protect her and not let anything bad happen to her. They began to kiss for a moment before giving into each other and having sex, afterwards Roswell reassured her he'd always be there for her. After Roswell and Virginia rejoined the group, they discussed with Penn and the others where to go from there. After a short discussion, they decided for now they just needed to move on and get somewhere safer than out in the open. Texas' Group Texas, Talla, and Jax journeyed through the wastes looking for the others before deciding to stop and rest in an old theater area. Texas and Talla scouted the place out, killing a few zombies, before Talla went to check the upstairs of the theater, which was crumbling. Texas warned her not to, unless it was absolutely necessary, because she could possibly get hurt if upper floor decided to fall apart with her up there. She agreed and the pair returned to Jax. While the others looked around, Jax stopped in a small room with a bar and took a drink of whiskey before throwing the bottle at the wall, smashing it. Talla and Texas ran in, questioning him as to what he was doing, he apologized and said he lost his temper, still angry over the entire situation. Texas looked around the room and discovered a cache of supplies in the backroom, although Talla was unsure about taking the stuff, Texas reassured her that they didn't even know if the person who found it was still alive. Among the supplies was an eyepatch, which Jax promptly put on. Later Talla gave Jax the remaining food in a can from the cache while she went to the bathroom. After about 10 minutes she hadn't returned, Jax and Texas set out to look for her but only found her knife and a note that said "you stole from me so I stole from you", Talla had been kidnapped. In another area, an abandoned house was shown. It had been looted and largely destroyed, but was still majorly in tact. Outside the house, the zombified Nate was shown wandering around aimlessly. Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Nate Amaro. * The title of this episode is named after the song "Waiting" by Norah Jones. Notes Category:Z.A Episode Category:ZombieApocalypse Series Category:RP Pages